DESCUBRIMIENTOS
by Zafy
Summary: Harry ha ganado la guerra, ahora le toca descubrir quién es realmente y lo que quiere en la vida, nunca pensó que Draco Malfoy le ayudaría a descubrirlo.


Hola a todos... Otro de los retos que escribí para el Harrython, realizado hace muy poquito, les pongo el link y les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por allí, realmente está lleno de historias muy buenas, de todos los géneros y parejas de Harry... les va gustar:

http : / community . livejournal . com / harrython /

* * *

Reto #7

Título: Descubrimientos.

Paring: Harry/Draco.

Advertencia: Slash, NC-17

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Harry abrió las cortinas un poco más, el día era luminoso y cálido, en el jardín podía ver las flores: muchas lilas en honor a su madre y otras tantas blancas, por antojo de Ginny; un gran toldo cubría a los invitados, él había deseado que fueran unos pocos, quizá sólo los Weasley y Hermione, pero al final habían surgido amigos de la orden y de la escuela y se había llegado casi a la centena. Era una suerte que los periodistas no se infiltraran. Durante las últimas semanas, mientras Ginny y la señora Weasley planificaban la boda, él se había entretenido de lo lindo creando todo un sistema de seguridad para que ni los propios invitados supieran dónde se realizaría la ceremonia, y había reído mucho imaginando que todos buscaban en los lugares más rocambolescos: abismos, bosques perdidos y alejados, hoteles muggles famosos y caros, y ninguno acertaba con volver al punto de origen: la madriguera.

La noche anterior había estado con George y Ron, cerca de allí, en un bar donde había probado unos cuantos tipos de alcohol y había regresado temprano a casa, con apenas un ligero dolor de cabeza, y sintiéndose como un chico muy responsable al no emborracharse la noche previa a un día tan importante. El día de su boda. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al recordarlo, y se concentró en observar el jardín, habían puesto una gran cerca blanca que lo dividía del bosque y que además delimitaba los hechizos de protección que tan amablemente Hermione había creado para ellos.

Hermione, razonó Harry, había ayudado bastante, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la boda, decía que era una decisión precipitada y alocada, pero él había dado su palabra y no pensaba echarse para atrás, se preguntó si los reproches de su amiga durarían también durante la fiesta, donde podría beber un poco de champagne y también algunos otros tipos de licor, y si es que se vería incorrecto que, ya siendo un hombre casado, se emborrachara un poquito…

Inclinó un poco el rostro, percibiendo algo extraño en el exterior de la cerca blanca, era apenas una luz, una luz que podría ser un juego de su mente, pero era una luz, y su vena investigadora, que había permanecido durmiendo durante los últimos dos meses, desde que había vencido a Voldemort, había despertado, y como siempre, no podía dejar de hacerle caso.

Miró hacia el jardín, seguramente todos estarían ocupados con Ginny y en los últimos arreglos, nadie notaría su ausencia y de todas maneras aún faltaba más de una hora para que la ceremonia iniciara. Acomodó mejor su túnica de gala, esperando no ensuciarla ni dañarla, no quería ver la cara que Ginny pondría si se presentaba mal vestido al altar, y se puso encima la capa de invisibilidad, con la varita en mano bajó las escaleras de la renovada madriguera, ahora reconstruida tras la guerra, pero conservando todas sus peculiaridades. Se escabulló por la puerta trasera y dio una mirada hacia la gran cantidad de gente que ya iba llegando, reconoció a muchos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, y a algunos de la orden, todos con sus mejores trajes y su corazón, como le ocurría siempre que pensaba en la boda, se comenzó a acelerar. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que se apresuró y salió del jardín, rodeando el punto donde había visto la luz aparecer, avanzó sobre el pasto crecido y fresco, disfrutando del aroma del bosque, hasta que lo vio, por un instante no lo reconoció, hasta que se dio la vuelta.

—¿Malfoy? —exclamó, asombrado de encontrarse a su antiguo enemigo de la escuela husmeando en los jardines de la madriguera y en el día de su boda.

Malfoy abrió aún más los ojos y miró alrededor, y entonces Harry recordó que aún traía puesta la capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Estás usando tu capa, no? —preguntó con voz calmada, sin dejar de buscarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry, desprendiéndose al fin de la capa y lanzándole su mejor mirada de odio, aunque se sorprendió un poco al no recibir la mirada de altanería que normalmente Malfoy tenía reservada para él.

—Entonces es cierto —susurró Malfoy, mirando ahora con atención sus túnicas de gala, por un instante Harry se sintió avergonzado, siendo escrutado de aquella manera, así que sólo atinó a imitar a Malfoy, miró su camiseta de mangas cortas, color verde Slytherine, sus pantalones vaqueros y sus zapatilla. Algo no cuadraba en la imagen.

—¿Te vestiste de muggle? —preguntó Harry, arqueando una ceja, pensando en que Malfoy lucía mucho mejor sin todas esas túnicas oscuras que solía usar.

—Pensé que era lo que usaban tus amigos, ya sabes, defensores de los muggles y eso —explicó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, Harry notó curioso que no tenía la varita en la mano ni lo amenazaba, era raro verlos en esa situación.

—No, Ginny es bruja, y todos mis amigos también —explicó Harry.

Draco se mordió el labio y volvió a recorrer a Harry de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Estás seguro que… que te quieres casar? —preguntó en un susurro, avanzando un par de pasos más hacia Harry, que permaneció quieto, mirándolo con asombro.

—¿Qué dices? Y dicho sea de paso, ¿qué haces aquí? No creo que hayas decidido colaborar nuevamente con los medios y trates de venderles algunas fotografías de la boda, pensé que habías obtenido algo de madurez después de la última batalla —reprochó Harry con voz firme, mirándolo seriamente, pudo ver como la mirada de Malfoy cambiaba de sorpresa a entendimiento y resignación.

—Justamente por eso estoy aquí —aseguró Draco, elevando un poco las manos y abarcando todo. —¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? ¿Casarte? Tenemos diecisiete años, ¿no te parece que estás exagerando un poco?

—Tengo casi dieciocho, la misma edad que mis padres cuando se casaron —declaró Harry, tal como le había dicho a Hermione.

—Ya, pero los tiempos cambian y… —Draco inclinó un poco el rostro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos —¡Oh, Merlín y Morgana! ¡La comadrejita está embarazada!

—No le digas comadrejita a mi… a Ginny —Harry sintió que le era imposible decir esposa, futura esposa, incluso novia, alejó ese tonto problema de la mente y continuó —, y por supuesto que no está embarazada, nosotros no… —negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó —, simplemente no lo está y punto. ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes venir a cuestionar mis decisiones?

—Es un alivio saber que no está embarazada —aceptó Draco, y dio una mirada hacia atrás, hacia el jardín donde estaban los invitados, aunque por el hechizo ellos no podían ver a nadie en realidad.

—Hoy me… bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, y no me has dicho qué haces aquí ni porqué, así que empieza a hablar sino quieres que llame a los de la orden para que te saquen —advirtió Harry, impacientándose por la presencia del chico —, como comprenderás es una ceremonia sólo para los amigos.

Draco le dio una mirada resentida y asintió, mientras se acercaba un par de pasos más hacia él.

—Tengo algo que decir primero —informó.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y asintió, pidiendo que lo que fuera que Malfoy tuviera que decir fuera rápido.

—No te puedes casar.

Harry soltó una risita, y Draco lo miró enfadado.

—En serio, Malfoy, ¿no me puedo casar?, ¿por qué no podría casarme?

—Primero —dijo, levantando un dedo delante del rostro de Harry —: porque eres muy joven, tienes diecisiete años…

—Casi dieciocho

—Bien —enfatizó Draco, arqueando una ceja —, señor maduro, casi dieciocho, no has hecho nada más en la vida que estudiar en Hogwarts, ganar la guerra y luego pedirle matrimonio a… a tu novia —arrugó un poco la nariz.

—En realidad le pedí matrimonio durante la última batalla —aclaró Harry, sin saber bien porqué necesitaba aclararlo —, luego de que te sacara de la sala de…

—Oh… —Draco negó con la cabeza —, ese es el segundo punto, tú… salvaste mi vida, y luego enviaste mi varita a casa —la voz de Draco se tornó mucho más pausada y Harry pensó que nunca lo había escuchado hablar sin arrastrar las palabras —, y por ello yo…

—No tienes que agradecerme, estamos en paz ahora —interrumpió Harry, sonriendo un poco más.

—No, no lo estamos —negó Draco —, y por eso he venido, porque al menos debo agradecerte de alguna manera, y esa manera es evitando que hagas alguna estupidez, como casarte.

—No es una estupidez —replicó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos y dejando de sentir cierto aprecio por ese aparentemente reformado Malfoy.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! Te lo he dicho, eres muy joven, no has hecho nada de tu vida, ni siquiera sabes de qué vivirás y…

—Seré auror, ya tengo el puesto, Kingsley me lo ha dado hace unas semanas —interrumpió Harry.

—Oh, claro, cómo no lo pensé antes, el Ministerio querría asegurarse de tenerte de su lado para verse más fuerte —asintió Draco.

—Ellos me necesitan, y yo puedo ayudar desde dentro y…

—Qué idealista.

—No molestes —bufó Harry, dándose la vuelta para salir de ese sitio, al fin y al cabo ya se estaba tardando mucho y tenía una boda a la cual asistir, se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Draco sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo.

—Espera, no te vayas —su voz había vuelto a ser calmada y eso lo hizo girarse lentamente.

—¿Ahora, qué? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar tan enojado ya.

—Ni siquiera has tenido sexo antes —explicó Draco, arqueando una ceja significativamente.

—¿Qué? No es tu asunto lo que yo haya o no…

—Si lo hubieras hecho sabrías qué es lo que te gusta y lo que no, y sabrías que además de todo lo que he mencionado, no te puedes casar con ella porque realmente no hacen buena pareja —arqueó nuevamente las cejas y Harry realmente quiso entender de qué estaba hablando.

—No te entiendo…

—Vamos, Potter —bufó Draco, sin soltarlo del hombro y acercándose más a él —, ¿cuál es tu experiencia más cercana? ¿Haber besado a tu novia escondidos en el jardín y sin apenas tocarse?

—Ese no es tu…

—Ven aquí —dijo de pronto Draco, interrumpiéndolo y jalándolo con más fuerza, los labios de Harry chocaron con los de él, sintió una mano sobre su nuca, apretándolo con fuerza y la respiración agitada del otro chico. ¿Cuánto le duró la indecisión? Seguramente que sólo un par de segundos, mientras comprobaba que esos labios eran mucho más suaves de lo que había imaginado que podrían ser los labios de un chico, y que su sabor era realmente exquisito, entonces sus manos volaron hasta las caderas de Draco, y allí se anclaron, estrujando la tela áspera de los vaqueros y sintiendo que el mundo abría una puerta de posibilidades completamente diferentes ante él.

De pronto Draco se apartó de él, sus mejillas estaban rojas y le provocaba pasar una mano sobre ellas para ver si eran tan suaves como parecían, ambos estaban agitados y Harry sabía que estaba empezando a sentir cosas que no había sentido antes con Ginny, ni siquiera cuando se habían besado durante la noche en el jardín y a escondidas, entonces se sentía bien, sólo bien, en cambio esto era… era… _wow_

—Te lo dije —susurró Draco, parecía mucho más atemorizado.

—Yo… —y Harry no sabía qué decir, se preguntó si Draco se ofendería si le pedía que lo besara nuevamente, sólo para constatar, claro, la sensación que había tenido.

—¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo? —preguntó Draco, una sonrisa traviesa asomando a sus labios.

Harry no respondió, simplemente asintió con rapidez y antes de darse cuenta, Draco ya estaba sobre él, sus labios siendo devorados y atacados, su boca siendo explorada con ansiedad y desesperación, sus manos habían volado hacia la espalda de Draco, apresándolo y sujetándolo de esa manera para que no se apartara, para que no concluyera con el beso. Se escuchó gemir, por primera vez junto a alguien más, eso definitivamente era nuevo, tan nuevo como la fascinación que sentía por los gemidos de Draco. No supo que estaba retrocediendo hasta que su espalda dio contra un árbol, un golpe en la espalda lo hizo abrir los ojos, asustado.

—Lo siento —susurró Draco, apartándose un instante de él. Harry negó con la cabeza y lo jaló de vuelta.

—Sigue —pidió, anhelante, mientras sentía esas manos jugueteando con su cabello, bajando por su cuello, jalando su túnica elegante y tratando de quitarla. Entonces sus manos comenzaron a imitar los movimientos de Draco, se metieron bajo la camiseta y acariciaron la piel caliente y suave, un nuevo rugido se escuchó desde sus labios al deleitarse por toda esa piel nueva, y no se detuvo hasta poder sacar la camiseta de Draco y hacerla volar hacia un lado.

—Potter… —Draco gimió nuevamente sobre sus labios mientras Harry recorría con una mano su espalda y con la otra su pecho —Harry —Harry sintió las manos de Draco anclarse a sus brazos, y temió que estuviera tratando de detenerlo.

—Draco… —masculló Harry, dejando un par de besos por la mejilla, antes de retornar a los labios.

—Merlín… —Draco pareció decidirse luego de que Harry mordiera su labio inferior, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, era empujado con más fuerza hasta el piso, y Draco se estaba arrodillando entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué…?

—Silencio —interrumpió Draco, abriendo los botones frontales de la túnica de Harry y dejando al descubierto el pantalón elegante y la camisa blanca.

—Draco… —Harry empezó a preguntarse si es que la túnica no se le dañaría por andar revolcándose en el bosque, pero todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente en el momento que esas manos abrieron sus pantalones y esa boca se encargó de devorar su miembro, apretándolo y succionándolo y… —¡Oh, Dios!

Y Draco no se detuvo hasta que Harry estuvo muy cerca del final, Harry pensó que era una tortura muy cruel dejarlo con las ganas, pero entonces Draco hizo algo más, con un movimiento de varita desapareció sus pantalones y su ropa interior, mostrándose completamente desnudo ante él.

Y entonces Harry lo supo. Mientras elevaba una mano lo suficiente para acariciar esa erección rosada y húmeda, mientras pegaba el rostro al vello que coronaba el pene de Draco y se dejaba envolver por su aroma a hombre y sexo, mientras imaginaba que le gustaría conocer su sabor, lo supo, supo que había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo. Supo porqué su temor a más intimidad con Ginny, o como las fotografías mágicas de mujeres desnudas no provocaban en él nada más que curiosidad. Entonces entendió que estaba jodido.

Pero su epifanía fue interrumpida cuando Draco se apartó de él y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él, con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas, y su mirada plateada e insistente no lo soltó mientras, poco a poco, se iba empalando en él.

—Draco… Dioses, creo que es… —Harry quería decir que era demasiado, que era fantástico y genial, pero también que nunca había hecho algo así y que no sabía en realidad cuánto esperaba Draco de él, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos labios ansiosos y calientes, por unas manos rodeando su cuello. Suspiró ansioso y tomó a Draco de la cintura, pegándolo más a su cuerpo y disfrutando de tanta intimidad.

—Harry… sigue, sigue haciendo eso —pidió Draco, mientras Harry mordisqueaba su hombro con fuerza, tratando de contener las ganas de levantar a Draco, lanzarlo sobre el pasto y embestir contra él con fuerza, sobre todo porque sabía que aunque el ritmo lento que Draco estaba imponiendo era desesperante, también era el más adecuado para el grado de excitación en que se encontraba.

—Draco… eres muy bello —susurró, levantando la vista y observando al chico, su cabello rubio y desordenado brillando bajo la luz del sol, su piel normalmente pálida sonrojada y sudada… Harry no recordaba haber visto algo más incitante en su vida, sin dudar mucho más, pasó su mano entre ambos cuerpos y empezó a acariciar, tratando de imitar el ritmo que Draco le imponía, y al parecer sus caricias fueron adecuadas, pues pronto Draco estaba moviéndose sobre él con mucha más fuerza y rapidez, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás y gimiendo de maneras mucho más deliciosas aún.

Harry enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, mientras sentía como su pecho se humedecía por la corrida del chico y su propio orgasmo arrojaba su semilla con fuerza, obligándolo a boquear en busca de aire.

—No se suponía que pasara así —susurró Draco un instante después, Harry estaba mirando hacia el cielo y sabía que se había tardado demasiado, que pronto lo empezarían a buscar, pero no había forma de que algo lo obligara, por el momento, a moverse de allí, tenía a Draco sobre sus piernas, abrazado a él y respirando agitadamente.

—¿Y cómo se suponía que pasaría? —preguntó Harry, sin dejar de jugar con sus manos en la espalda de Draco.

—Pensé que podría hacerte entender que no era correcto que te cases tan joven, de esa manera salvar tu vida de una existencia miserable y estar a mano.

—Oh…

—En serio, Pott… Harry, ¿cómo se te ocurrió pedirle matrimonio en medio de la batalla?

—No pensé que viviría tanto para cumplirlo —aceptó Harry, y Draco elevó el rostro un poco para verlo, seguramente pensando que estaba bromeando —, en serio, pensé que moriría, que todos moriríamos y… mira, Ron y Hermione se hicieron novios allí, creo que simplemente era desesperación.

—Ya, pero no moriste, no tenías que cumplir tu palabra, no tan rápido al menos —negó Draco.

—No, supongo que no —suspiró Harry, apartando un poco a Draco y pensando en la insistencia de Ginny por llevar a cabo el matrimonio lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué harás?

—Tengo que ir a… —Harry apuntó con la cabeza hacia el jardín y de pronto Draco se puso en pie de un salto, como si recién notara que estaba desnudo en medio de un bosque, y para más inri, a solo unos metros de donde una gran cantidad de gente se había reunido para una boda.

—¿Lo harás de todas maneras? —increpó Draco, Harry se detuvo al ver su cuerpo desnudo y por un instante, recordando lo que minutos antes había pasado, se sonrojó, apartando la mirada.

—Debo ir, pero quisiera….

—¿Qué? —Draco se vistió con un golpe de varita y frunció la mirada ante Harry —Dilo de una vez por todas.

—Iré a hablar con ella, merece una explicación, no que simplemente desaparezca sin más.

—Tiene lógica aunque, yo que tú no me le acerco mucho —negó Draco, y Harry pudo ver en su mirada algo de timidez, pero también de alivio, y ello envío algo cálido a su pecho, se puso en pie y se acomodó la ropa, antes de abrazarse a Draco.

—¿Qué harás está noche? Es decir, supongo que para el anochecer ya estaré libre y…

—Ni lo creas, Potter —interrumpió Malfoy, apartándolo de manera brusca.

—¿Qué?

—No me harás ocupar el lugar de ella, no he venido para eso, o ¿qué crees? ¿Qué ahora estamos enamorados y debemos vivir felices para siempre?

Harry frunció el ceño, su mente repitiéndole una y otra vez que era un estúpido por bajar las defensas delante de Malfoy.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero ya lo planeas —Draco lo apuntó con un dedo —, lo puedo ver en tu mirada.

—No puedes ver nada en mi mirada, no me conoces lo suficiente para…

—Y tú tampoco te conoces lo suficiente, y ese es el maldito punto aquí —interrumpió Draco, con voz firme y enérgica. Harry parpadeó confuso —. Ibas a casarte porque se lo pediste a la chica cuando creíste que morirías y que no tendrías tiempo para hacer nada más, pues resulta que ahora si tienes tiempo, resulta que acabas de darte cuenta de algo importante como que las chicas tal vez no son lo tuyo, entre otras cosas, ¿no crees que deberías primero conocerte a ti mismo y hacer todas las cosas que pensaste no podrías hacer, antes de siquiera pretender a alguien?

—Yo… yo no —Harry no sabía qué decir, el aceptar que Draco tenía razón no estaba en sus planes, pues nunca le daría la razón al chico, no en voz alta al menos.

—Allí tienes, esa es mi ayuda, que tomes buenas decisiones y tengas buena vida, Potter, te lo deseo, aunque parezca mentira, de corazón —dijo entonces Draco, haciendo una reverencia que agitó su cabello rubio y brilloso, mientras agitaba la varita, Harry estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, pero el chico había desaparecido.

_Dos años y unas semanas después. _

Harry miró hacia la imponente mansión, rodeada de árboles y jardines, la fuente en el centro le daba a todo el lugar un aspecto más mágico aún. Arregló con una mano su cabello, ahora largo y sobre los hombros, lo siguiente que hizo fue repasar su camiseta de mangas cortas y sus pantalones vaqueros, había descubierto que por más que no le gustara mucho el mundo muggle, prefería vestir como ellos, y eso había impuesto toda una moda en los últimos tiempos, en que había sido la sensación del mundo mágico.

Se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y levantó la varita, dispuesto a anunciarse, pero antes de hacerlo un viejo elfo doméstico se apareció delante de él.

—El amo Draco dice que puede pasar, que lo verá en el estudio —anunció con voz monótona, dándole una mirada de desaprobación, tal como hacían los magos más ancianos y conservadores de la sociedad al ver sus, según ellos mismos decían, malos modos para vestir.

—¿En serio?, genial —respondió, mientras seguía al elfo por el camino hacia la entrada principal. Por dentro la Mansión estaba completamente remodelada, había pensado mucho en ella antes de ir, en los recuerdos que implicaba y representaba, pero había decidido que si podía pasar página con Malfoy, podría hacerlo con la Mansión también.

Fue guiado hasta un salón bastante amplio, con estantes llenos de libros desde el piso hasta el techo, al centro había un gran escritorio de madera oscura y unas cuantas sillas, y a un extremo, cerca a un gran ventanal, un juego de sillones y una mesa de centro. Justo allí, en uno de esos sillones estaba Draco sentado, luciendo esta vez una túnica de color verde, se veía bastante fresca y elegante, delante de él, sobre la mesa de centro, había dos copas y una botella de whisky de fuego.

—Potter —saludó Draco, con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras el elfo doméstico cerraba la puerta.

Harry quiso preguntar qué había pasado con eso de llamarlo Harry, pero pensó que quizá luego podría descubrirlo. Lo estudió con detenimiento, había sabido de él por algunos diarios que de vez en cuando publicaban una foto de alguna fiesta muy elegante, y Harry tenía que reconocer que no había cambiado en absoluto, quizá sus ropas fueran diferentes, pero no encontraba la diferencia entre el Draco que lo atrapó en el bosque antes de su casi boda y el que estaba sentado delante de él.

—Hola, Draco —dijo con voz calmada, evaluando la mirada de Draco cuando pronunció su nombre, sonrió un poco mientras se sentaba en el sillón que le indicaba.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Draco, mientras servía un poco de licor en cada vaso.

—Es mi cumpleaños —explicó Harry, mientras levantaba su copa.

—Lo sé —Draco soltó una risita —, no se habla de otra cosa en el mundo mágico, del cumpleaños del gran héroe, y estrella del quidditch, además.

Harry sonrió un poco, a diferencia de otras veces, no notaba malicia en sus palabras.

—Es desagradable que te cataloguen de tantas maneras.

—No me digas —Draco suspiró profundamente —, pues para mí siempre serás el cuatro ojos despistado de la escuela —elevó su copa, haciendo un brindis silencioso, antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Harry correspondió al gesto y bebió un poco, tratando de encontrar algo de valor en el calor que el licor enviaba a su pecho. Había recorrido mucho camino desde aquella vez en el bosque y podía apostar que no le era del todo indiferente a Draco, por mucho que se esforzara en hacerlo creer lo contrario.

—¿Y me dirás por qué, en lugar de estar de fiesta con tus amigos, estás aquí? —preguntó al fin Draco, elevando una ceja.

—Hace casi dos años que…

—Oh, ¿es eso?

—No del todo —Harry le dio un sorbo más a su copa y luego suspiró —, me dijiste que aprendiera de mí mismo, y lo he hecho: aprendí que no quería pasar la vida en el cuerpo de aurores, luchando contra magos que quieren dominar el mundo o trafican con pociones, que para aventuras ya he vivido bastantes, que eso solo lograría agobiarme más; aprendí que las chicas no son lo mío para nada, que los chicos me gustan más; que prefiero pasarme la vida jugando al quidditch, que es divertido hacerlo, aunque me paguen por ello y que dentro de algunos años, cuando me retire, quisiera entrenar a algún equipo, también descubrí que, pese a que soy gay, quisiera casarme y adoptar un par de niños, y vivir en Escocia… me gusta Escocia, mucho más que Inglaterra.

—Vaya, pues te felicito —replicó Draco, con voz dura.

—He hecho muchas cosas en este tiempo, he pasado tiempo solo y me he conocido a mí mismo, he analizado todo lo que ha pasado con mi vida y he llegado a la conclusión de que tenías razón, que no estaba listo para casarme, que de haberlo hecho hubiera, no solo sido infeliz, sino hecho infeliz a gente que quiero y respeto.

—Me alegra que para algo haya servido todo…

—Sin embargo lo que no me deja satisfecho —continuó Harry —es lo que pasó en ese bosque, hace más de dos años.

Draco arqueó una ceja y soltó una risita.

—Parecías muy satisfecho en ese momento.

—Aquella fue mi primera vez —reveló sin tapujos —, y durante mucho tiempo sentí como si un tren me hubiera arrollado, como si todo hubiera pasado demasiado rápido y yo ni siquiera me hubiera enterado.

—¡Claro que te enteraste! —protestó Draco, inclinándose un poco más hacia delante —No me vengas con quejas ahora, Potter, ya te dije que yo tampoco tenía planeado que algo así pasara, y no teníamos mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas?, tú tenías una boda.

—Nadie se ha quejado, Draco —aseguró Harry, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a Draco, que lo miró con asombro.

—Potter…

—Harry, esa tarde no tuviste reparos en llamarme de esa manera —regañó Harry, mientras se arrodillaba delante del sillón donde Draco permanecía sentado —, y lo que quería decir era que, después de más de dos años, aún quiero una segunda vez contigo, desde esa vez te deseo, y no tienes idea de cuánto, lo único que me ha detenido de venir a buscarte durante todo este tiempo ha sido la certeza de que no me recibirías si es que no aprendía de mí mismo, sino estaba seguro de lo que era y lo que quería en la vida, tal como me dijiste ese día.

—Y vaya que has aprendido —exhaló Draco con lentitud —, basta abrir el diario para saberlo.

—Sabes que más de la mitad de esas cosas son mentiras —se defendió Harry, inclinándose un poco más hacia el frente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Potter? —preguntó Draco, según creyó Harry, demasiado a la defensiva, pero eso no lo desalentó, colocó ambas manos sobre las piernas de Draco y lo miró seriamente.

—Quiero la oportunidad de tenerte nuevamente, y no hablo sólo de sexo… de eso también quiero mucho —sonrió un poco —, me refiero a mucho más, a conocerte y salir, a besarte y abrazarte… a muchas más cosas.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ni siquiera nos conocemos, Potter, no nos vemos desde hace dos años y admítelo, antes de ese encuentro en el bosque, no hemos hecho más que pelear y discutir… ¡Casi te matamos en la sala de requerimientos!

—No fuiste tú quien quiso matarme —negó Harry —, y además, hace dos años, cuando estaba a punto de casarme, tuve que admitir que no había esperado vivir el suficiente tiempo como para hacer eso, o muchas cosas más, en cambio ahora, que sé que sí tengo ese tiempo, quiero emplearlo en conocerte, en que me conozcas, en intentar…

—¿Te me estás declarando? —preguntó Draco, interrumpiéndolo, Harry no se enojó por aquello, pudo ver en su mirada el asombro, el mismo asombro que habían mostrado Hermione y Ron cuando les había confesado lo que planeaba para su cumpleaños.

—Algo así —admitió Harry, antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios, un muy suave y lento beso, degustando sus labios y recordando el primer beso que se habían dado en el bosque, se apartó despacio, para mirarlo a los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa de Draco.

—Vaya… —susurró Draco.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Harry, sabiendo que no sería rechazado e inclinándose nuevamente hacia él para besarlo, fue recibido con mucho más entusiasmo esta vez, las manos de Draco se aferraron a su cuello y lo jalaron con fuerza, mientras sus bocas se volvían más osadas y sus lenguas se encontraban y batallaban.

—Digo que qué bueno que te encontré en el bosque esa tarde —admitió Draco, en cuanto se apartaron, lo suficiente para levantarle la camiseta y pasarla por su cabeza.

—Yo también me alegro de que me encontraras ese día —aseguró Harry, antes de lanzarse sobre él nuevamente, sabiendo que no habría mejor celebración para su cumpleaños que esa, sabiendo que aunque no había esperado, ni en un millón de años, vivir el suficiente tiempo como para llegar a eso, no podía estar más que feliz de haberlo conseguido.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer..._

_Y antes de irme, algo de publicidad, se está organizando los Harryawards, abajo pongo el link, hay muchas nominaciones, trabajos muy buenos que merecen ser premiados y esta es la oportunidad de que voten por lo que más les guste, sólo tienen hasta el 11 de agosto para hacerlo... _

http : / community . livejournal . com / harryawards /

Un beso para todos y que tengan lindo día...

Zafy


End file.
